Dan'harel
Dan'harel is a fallen defender of his world, brought back to life through demonic magic by fusing his soul to a dead eredar brute. Though not by choice, he serves the legion's interests, and no longer tries to escape its grasp, his spirit defeated. Appearance Living While a lieutenant in his homeworld's resistance army, Dan'harel was a pale, grayish man with greenish hair and cyan eyes. He wore a full set of plate armor, and a brown cloak depicting his people's banner. His hair was long, his jawline fairly chiseled, and his body a testament of intense physical training, but only to the point where muscle did not impair mobility. Toward the end of his life, while fighting on the battlefield, his features began to change as the fel energies of the enemy started to affect his body. The period was fairly brief, as soon after he was killed. Undead The eredar body his soul was fused to is fairly typical of the race, though more pale than most, and retaining his eye color to an extent, although now mixed with fel-green. While at first, he only had scars pertaining to the eredar's deadly injuries, he accrued more as he continued to serve the legion and later when he rebelled. After his post-rebellious torture, his body was fused to a suit of armor and chains, serving to protect and bind. History Early life Dan'harel used to work at a farm along with his family. He remembers little of that time, save for his relationship with Helvana, who would later become his lover. She was another farmer's daughter, and the two met mostly by nights, and set up their meetings through leaving cryptic signals by a tree - yellow flowers, if the meeting was to be in a field by a nearby lake, rocks if on the hill overlooking the lake. When the legion's existence was first revealed, and the army started buffing its ranks with new blood, he too offered to join, to defend what he cared about - his lover, and the world on which they met. Though a hopeless romantic at the time, he took his role in the army seriously, and as the war began and raged on, with soldiers low and high dying to the legion, he eventually became a lieutenant, coordinating one of the last few battles. Death In his final battle as part of the resistance army, he carried the banner of his people as a cloak, rallying his fellow soldiers with encouraging cries of war. While the army had a strategy to flank the enemy by bringing in reserves from the sides, and the signal for their arrival was given, no one came to their aid. Although successful in battle until then, realizing that the battle was lost, and that the legion might have already killed the reinforcements, he became distracted by the realization, eyes wide in shock, opening himself to his own deathblow. His last breath spelled his lover's name, inaudible. Undeath / Demonhood Following the last of the battles, when those who were not part of the war were rounded up and sorted - those magically talented apart from those who would end up as food for the demon hordes, his lover was discovered to be among those who had talent. While the demons gave the survivors a choice of joining or dying, Helvana, unable to imagine her life without Dan'harel, thought to force her hand and negociate - asking for his life in servitude of the legion, in exchange for her willing conversion. While the request was granted, the two were separated after the deed, the legions of demons having no desire or tolerance for the two new demons' feelings. The now-succubus Helvana eventually became a mid-ranking member of the legion, delivering several worlds to the legion through cohersion alone, while Dan'harel, a grunt with a shattered mind, served as a footsoldier in several of the legion's campaigns. At one point, Dan'harel became lucid enough to remember part of his past life, and sought out Helvana, in the process aiding her in dethroning and taking over another demon's place - however, when he brought up their past life, and the idea of turning their backs to the legion, Helvana restrained him with a whip and shadow magic, and turned him over to the inquisitors to be broken and bound once more. Now having lost the only reason to rebel, he gave in easily to the breaking and branding, though he did not escape the torture by his newfound obedience. Though his thoughts sometimes wander to his former lover, he quickly pushes such thoughts out of his mind just as quickly as they came to him. While, after the torture, the inquisitors decided he was fit for service once more, they didn't leave anything to chance, instead opting to condition him to feel pain whenever he thinks of anything against the legion's wishes, aided by magic. Fighting style Swordsmanship Battle Stance The default style of fighting Dan'harel uses. He pays close attention to his surroundings and is ready to react at a moment's notice. He delivers unpredictable strikes, relying on raw damage to destroy his enemies, as opposed to tactical thought. Defensive Stance A style of battle often employed when fighting difficult enemies. He focuses his attention on one or a small group of enemies, and more specifically their limbs and weapon/s. He almost exclusively focuses on parrying, deflecting and dodging, waiting for an opportune time to deliver a deadly blow. Destroyer Stance A style of battle he only used when he was aiding Helvana in combat during his rebellious time, brought about by what feelings he had for her. He let go of all thought of self-preservation and focused each of his movements toward the singular purpose of destroying her enemies, with no regard to himself. He hasn't used it since. Uses of fel energy Orb of Entropy Throws an orb of fel energy at a location or enemy. It passively absorbs any lifeforce lost nearby - such as the lifeforce lost by Dan'harel's enemies when he strikes them. It may be recalled for a boost to fel energy, sliced in half to burst into a corrosive fel cloud, or used as a beacon for Dan'harel's body to switch places with by disintegrating and reforming. Physical enhancement Infuses extremities with fel energy to gain advantages - used in charging, jumping, and unarmed striking. Burning Blade Infuses fel energy into his current weapon, allowing him to create slashing waves of fel that burn the mana of those it hits, essentially turning his attacks into a ranged anti-spellcaster version. Consumes large amounts of fel energy and is often used in conjunction with Orb of Entropy to keep it active for prolonged times. Soulstrike Gathers all of his fel energy and creates a portal in the sky, sending down a single beam of chaos energy to his target location, leaving him vulnerable and significantly weaker as he expends all of his fel energy. Rarely used.Category:Characters